The present invention relates to an improved wrist watch provided with a memo case for writing down important points in daily life.
The wrist watches which are presently offered for sale in the marketplace can do much more than merely indicate the time. Date or calendar functions are common, and some wrist watches may also be used as calculators, stop watches, alarm clocks, and game machines.
Even though numerous wrist watch models have been proposed, no wrist watch model has ever been truly satisfactory.
In daily life, it is a common practice to carry along small memo pads or check books in order to write down such information, as telephone number, schedule, and date.
However, the problem is the bulk and unattractive appearance created by placing a memo pad or check book on shirt pockets or coat pockets.
Another problem is that small pads or check books, placed in an open shirt or coat pocket, tend to fall out when one bends over, walks fast or runs.
On the other hand, it can be very inconvenient not to have something to write on, and occasionally one has no choice but to write meeting date, place and time on a piece of the newspaper, or worse, on one's palm especially during a telephone conversation.
Moreover, there is a definite limit to how much a human being's mind can take, and one frequently forgets important schedules.